jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jem and The Holograms, Issue 7
Viral, Part 1 is the 7th issue of the Jem and the Holograms comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on September 16, 2015. It features the first part of the three part story Viral. Official synopsis VIRAL PART 1! Jerrica and her sisters face their biggest threat yet—success! Meanwhile, the Misfits aren't taking these upstarts laying down... as they find themselves under new management…| CBR Preview: Jem and the Holograms #7 Plot At her home, Jerrica is panicking about how to manage the band, and feels in over her head. Aja and Shana help her to prioritize. The agree that they need to reshoot the MoreMoreMore music video, because the 5x5 Records music company, which ran the Vs! Battle Competition, contractually owns the rights to the original video they submitted. Aja agrees to work with Synergy to build them a promotional website. Aja leaves to go out on a date with Craig - they go dirtbiking, and they kiss. Synergy hears Kimber crying in her room, and goes to her. She's reading all the texts Stormer has sent begging for forgiveness, which Kimber hasn't answered. She feels she can't trust Stormer anymore, and that it makes her feel she can't trust anyone. Synergy encourages Kimber to talk to her sisters about her worries. Kimber tells Synergy that she likes that looks like her Mom. She tells her can't remember her face sometimes, so she looks at Synergy and it reminds her. At 5x5 Records, The Misfits are being reprimanded by Elise Harcourt for their unprofessional behavior at the Vs! Battle Competition, which lead to a lot of bad publicity for the band, because they were upstaged by Jem and the Holograms. Elise tells them that the record company have hired them a manager - Eric Raymond. After Elise leaves, Eric reveals his plan - to make The Misfits into the successful band that they return to, but in doing so, take down Jem and The Holograms. His plan immediately gains Pizzazz's approval. At their home, Jerrica finds out that Rio has written a glowing review of The Misfits' concert. Rio rings the doorbell, and Jerrica answers it. He apologizes for hurting her. He tells her that while he doesn't particularly like The Misfits, they are a good band and that they deserved an honest review, regardless of his feelings for Jerrica. He reveals that he's been asked to write a feature piece about Jem. Meanwhile - Shana submits an online application for a fashion internship in Milan, Italy. In the bookstore coffee shop, Stormer is struggling to write a new song: It's our story... But it's like old timey books With sad little hooks Totally cliche, til it applies to me and you And all our many shades of blue. So many sorries I said, But you're blind and mad and it's going bad Sorries piling up between us Walls without doors Doors without keys We're never getting through Not if it's up to you All I wanted was you to see The truth in me But you can't give an- She gives up and leaves a voicemail on someone's phone, upset because even though she told Kimber she'd be at the bookstore all day, Kimber didn't show up. The issue closes with Eric asking Techrat to hack Jem and The Holograms to try and gain information about them. Characters Major characters The Holograms *Jerrica Benton *Kimber *Aja *Shana The Misfits *Pizzazz *Stormer *Roxy *Jetta Side characters *Rio *Craig *Eric Raymond *Techrat *Elise Mentioned *Jacqui Benton Cover gallery Jem and The Holograms (comics) - Issue 7 - 01.jpg IDW Comics Issue 7- subscription cover.PNG References Category:Comic book issues Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing